


Bargain

by Borsari



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Doctor Who
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 03:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borsari/pseuds/Borsari
Summary: В пещере, запертый в тысячелетней тюрьме, стоит Плачущий ангел.





	Bargain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/gifts).
  * A translation of [Bargain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287304) by [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/pseuds/esama). 



В пещере глубоко под землей есть запечатанная много лет назад комната. Тонкая полоска света, разрезая казавшуюся монолитной стену, нарушает полумрак помещения. Во все стороны от быстро растущей щели активируется контур, освещая сначала дверь, а потом и стены, открывая древнюю тюрьму, построенную почти сотню тысячелетий назад. И в самом центре тюрьмы сейчас находится лишь одно существо, окруженное со всех сторон светящимися символами и глифами и… зеркалами.  
Они все отражают взгляд узника на него самого. Куда бы тот ни посмотрел, куда бы ни обернулся, он везде будет видеть только себя. Ни при каких обстоятельствах он не сможет отвлечься.  
Звук шагов проникает в тюремную камеру, отражаясь от всех шести стен и от древних зеркал. Через все еще медленно открывающиеся двери проскальзывает фигура, чье лицо скрыто глубоким капюшоном. В руках мужчины лишь факел. Хоть он и знает, к чему именно приближается, в нем нет ни страха, ни сомнений.  
Он останавливается рядом с парящими зеркалами и смотрит между ними на пленника. Зеркала неподвижны, они словно пригвождены к воздуху. Похожие на статуи, как и их пленник, они застыли во времени. Впрочем, это все неправда. Пошевелится пленник — придут в движение и они.  
Мужчина слегка приподнимает факел и машет им, наблюдая за тенями на лице заключенного. У него человеческое лицо, пойманное в момент свирепого рыка, искривленное, клыкастое… Статуя так похожа на демона… если бы не крылья. Ангел с лицом прямо из ада.  
— Я не знаю, какой отсчет времени ты… используют люди, — говорит мужчина, — если вообще используют. Но я знаю, что ты знаешь о будущем. Ты кормишься потенциальной энергией — будущим, которое мог бы иметь человек. Ты убираешь людей или вещи из их запланированного будущего и питаешься скрытыми возможностями, которые они могли бы иметь. Так ведь?  
А в ответ лишь тишина. Статуя рычащего ангела, все еще окруженная зеркалами, никак не реагирует. Она продолжает безмолвно и неподвижно рычать на свое отражение. Человек в капюшоне что-то тихо хмыкает себе под нос, а потом слегка поворачивает голову так, чтобы взглянуть на лицо ангела под другим углом.  
— Кто бы мог подумать, что квантовый замок действительно существует, но… вот ты здесь, — пробормотал он. — Чертовски здорово.  
Мужчина колеблется. Он отводит взгляд, разглядывает стены. Яркий было контур постепенно тускнеет, но в помещении светло, очень слабо, но все-таки. Потому что свет непрерывно льется откуда-то сверху. Тусклый, но его хватает, чтобы разглядеть все необходимое. Достаточно, чтобы ангел мог видеть себя в запечатанной камере.  
— Одинокий убийца под квантовым замком, не способный контактировать... ни с чем, кроме того, чей потенциал убивает, — мужчина наклоняется, медленно опуская факел. — Застрял в своем собственном зеркальном отражении. Как же это… поэтично.  
Он убирает факел и, пробегая пальцами по рукам, проверяет наручи, а потом поднимает взгляд на ангела.  
— У меня есть для… деловое предложение, и я знаю, что ты его примешь, потому что ты уже сделал это, — говорит он. — Я собираюсь освободить тебя отсюда, отпустить. А взамен ты найдешь меня… — вытаскивает из мешочка, прикрепленного к широкому поясу, клочок бумаги, сверяется с написанным: — Ты найдешь меня через четыреста девяносто шесть лет, семь месяцев и двадцать дней. Или через сто восемьдесят одну тысячу триста пятьдесят восемь дней. И ты отправишь меня обратно.  
Мужчина снова и снова рассматривает цифры на бумаге.   
— Надеюсь, что это что-то значит для тебя, — чуть потянувшись, он кладет листок в сжатую ладонь ангела, подпихивая его под когтистые пальцы. — Говорили, что мне уготовано то еще будущее, так что… лакомый кусочек для тебя.  
И вновь от рычащего ангела нет ответа. Мужчина слабо улыбается и достает из-за пазухи кусок ткани.   
— Хотел бы я послушать твою историю, приятель. Чем же ты так сильно разозлил Ису, что они смогли найти способ загнать тебя в ловушку. Наверняка, весело было. Но ты ведь не можешь мне ничего рассказать, да?  
Он ждет какое-то время, но ответа все нет. Статуя лишь продолжает смотреть на свое отражение в зеркале. Мужчина медленно глубоко вдыхает, а потом резко выдыхает.  
— Так, — он делает несколько шагов вокруг рычащей статуи, складывая обеими руками темную ткань наподобие банданы. — Я собираюсь… ладно.  
Он аккуратно завязывает повязку вокруг головы ангела, внимательно следя за тем, чтобы она полностью скрывала каменные глаза статуи. Убедившись, что узел держится крепко, он отступает назад.  
— Пожалуйста, не дай мне об этом пожалеть, — бормочет он и закрывает глаза.   
Какое-то время ничего не происходит, лишь гнетущая тишина звенит в ушах. А потом он чувствует что-то, похожее на бриз — звук камня, вздох.  
Когда он открывает глаза, статуи уже нет. А он все еще здесь.  
Дезмонд гулко сглатывает и кивает ангелу, которого уже нет рядом.  
— Удачной охоты, — говорит он в пустоту и тянется за факелом.


End file.
